More Than Words Can Describe
by unique229
Summary: After years of working for her family's restaurant, Hinata finds herself devoid of a sense of taste and now a job. Lost at what to do, Hinata finds herself on a journey to discover what it means to love cooking, and herself again. Written for the NH month of 2014. Day 2 Theme Cooking. Slight AU. NaruHina. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello Everyone! Here's a oneshot I wrote for day 2 of NH Month. The theme was Cooking. It's done in Hinata's point of view and wasn't supposed to be this long. (I wish I could have done Naruto's as well, but maybe some other time). Overall I'm happy the way it came out and I hope that you all enjoy too. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters. But I do own this story. If you get the chance please review or ask questions. I made it sort of AU in the city of Konoha. :)

It had been another long day at the 64 Palms and one I wasn't going to forget anytime soon. I couldn't help but sigh as I took one last look at the station I had spent many hours working in. The way the mixer sounded when it churned dough. The wonderful smells that wafted from the oven whenever it baked anything. The feel of the freezer that overwhelmed your body whenever you entered it. Over the years I found myself loving all the little quirks in this kitchen. But that was no longer going to be the case. After 4 years, I would not be a patissier here, nor likely anywhere for that matter. I looked down at burn scars along my arm, the trophies that marked my hard work in this field. I turned off the light to the kitchen, the knowledge that I wouldn't be able to enter into its domain again weighed heavy on my mind.

Closing the door, I stepped into the welcoming rain as I wondered around, feeling lost as to what to do. Somewhere in the back of my mind I reveled in the thought that I wouldn't have to water my plants tonight. But it did not do much to increase my spirits. I had spent four years in culinary school and four years working at my family's restaurant and none of the seemed to matter now. All that mattered was that I had lost my touch. And my sense of taste. Burnt cakes, undercooked pies, misshapen cookies, all of these things and more had led up to tonight. Being humiliated in front of my coworkers by my younger sister no less. I sighed again. The cold wind biting at my exposed skin-my nose by far feeling the worst of it. Even the moonlight which usually brought me comfort was hidden from my sight by the dark clouds overhead. But I guess that even though I had forgotten my umbrella, there was no sense in suffering unnecessarily.

I looked around for shelter, not having much hope for anything being open this late at night. It was already past midnight after all and I really wasn't that far from home. Just a few more blocks and…the rain really seemed to pour down at that instant forcing me into the closest building that had their open sign on. I felt immediate relief as I closed the door behind me, escaping from the worst of it but not coming out unharmed. I sat in a nearby chair along the bar, my hair and clothes dripping along the floor. I'm sure to some I could be compared to a drowned cat. Taking off my beige suit jacket and placing it on the chair behind me to dry, I grabbed some nearby napkins to dry off the rest of me. The jeans would take forever to dry but I was glad that my shirt at least was not see thru.

"Good evening ma'am." A young waitress said from behind the bar, "Can I get you anything to drink?" I looked her over a bit. She seemed pleasant enough; young, but older than me, long brown hair, brown eyes, a nice white bandanna to keep her hair back.

"Yes, please Ms…" I let it hang a bit so I could get her name.

"Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me. I'm Ayame. I'll be your waitress for the evening."

"Nice to meet you Ayame-chan. I would like to have a water then. No lemon." I couldn't taste it anyways.

"Sure thing. Coming right up. Here's your menu."

"Thanks" I whispered as she walked away. I glanced over the menu briefly not really reading it. Since I lost my sense of taste six months ago, I didn't really have much of an appetite.

"Here you go!" Ayame said enthusiastically. I could really tell she enjoyed her job and for a moment I felt envious. "Have you decided on what you want to eat?" I looked back at the menu and thought about ordering something just to be polite. But if I did I knew that it would only be wasted and I didn't want that.

"I'm sorry. This will probably be all for me tonight. Thank you." She gave me a once over before saying anything.

"Well if you need anything else, please don't be afraid to ask." I thanked her once again as I fished my vitamins out my jacket pocket that hung on the chair. Taking two out of the container and into my mouth, I contemplated how even their bitter taste would be welcomed at this point. Lethargically I washed them down with water and put the bottle back into my pocket. '_Take the Zinc. It will help_' the doctors said. But that was six months ago and so far nothing had changed. As I sat there listening to the rain fall, I started idly braiding my wet hair to keep it from matting to my skin.

At times like this I couldn't help but miss my cousin Neji. He always knew exactly what to say to cheer me up. Even though we didn't get along at first , he was just so amazing at cooking that I often felt a bit cowed by it. He was great in every position he tried- the saucier,the poissonnier, even as the friturier- but he excelled the best as the Sous chef. He worked so coolly under pressure where I often froze up. There was probably only one time I could remember where he became visibly upset.

It was that time in culinary school at the annual end of the year competition to determine who was the best chef. Neji was the favorite for that year having come from a long line of chefs. Even though I came from that same family, I had lost miserably in the 2nd round. I never did live up to father's expectations though. Neither did Neji that year when he lost that competition in the end. It was instead Naruto Uzumaki who won, his one in a million smile on his face, sweat on his brow, as he shouted "I won! I won!" over and over again. I could feel myself smiling at the memory. But it wasn't too long afterwards that Naruto withdrew from the school. I tried looking for him in my off time, to thank him for inspiring me to be a pastry chef, but I never had any luck in finding him…

I took a sip of my water, the coldness of it sending chills down my body. The soft sounds of the shop seemed to be drowned out by the storm. Looking around the shop I couldn't help but think how cozy it felt. It wasn't overly warm, but it blocked out the wind. It was brightly lit with swirls of yellow and orange plastered all over the walls. The only work I saw was Ayame who came in and out of the kitchen door holding bowl filled with ramen of different sorts. The gulps and slups of satisfied customers once again brought a tinge of envy to my gut.

Storms like this often brought back unpleasant memories. It was raining just like tonight when I got the call. I remember being in disbelief, the words, "_There's been an accident,_" echoing in my head. He had been in the area at the wrong time for him but at the right one for a young women. She was well into her pregnancy, her stomach protruding uncomfortably. As she recounted the exact happenings to the police, shock was still evident on her face. She told about how courageous he was when he rushed to the scene after he heard her scream. About how brave he had been when he fended the guy off. About the groceries piled on the ground from his midnight run to the store. And then I had to go identify him…After that, father put the pressure on me to step up and take his place but there was probably no better person than Neji to be my father's right hand man. It wasn't soon afterwards that I lost my ability...

I stole a glance at a nearby clock and cringed as it read 1:38. Even though I didn't have to wake up early tomorrow, I never was very good at staying up too late. I had been here over an hour, maybe I should chance going out in the storm. It sounded like it was letting up and I'm sure this place had to be closing soon…

"Here you go" Ayame said snapping me out of my thoughts and placing a huge bowl of ramen complete with the works right in front of me. I looked up at her, confusion plane across my face.

"But I didn't order any…" She cut me off.

"Complements of the Chef," She gave me a wink as she refilled my water. "Enjoy." She chirped happily before walking away to help another customer.

I stared down at the bowl of pork ramen, my brothy reflection facing back at me. I sat there in shock for a moment. What was I going to do? I couldn't outwardly refuse, that would be like slap in the face to the person who prepared this. I groaned internally, the thought of tasteless noodles going down my throat was not the most appetizing idea. But my stomach had a mind of its own as it growled impatiently. 'I'll eat what I can' I rationalized as I picked up the chopstick. Giving a quick 'Itadakimasu', I told myself 'Here goes nothing' as I picked up a chunk of noodles. What I got instead of unappealing noodles was a sensation I had long forgotten.

Taste. A savory taste. A light meaty flavor mixed in with what I always imagined sunshine to taste like. Tears rolled down my check as I sat there with noodles in my mouth, too afraid to swallow because this feeling might disappear. I swallowed in the end; denial filled my head with thoughts that this had to be a trick. Trying again I found that it was still there, stronger than before even. Was it magic? No, probably not. Something more reasonable then. Was it some sort of special seasoning? I'm pretty sure I had tried them all-all the ones in the kitchen at least-which was still quite a bit. I just had to meet the Chef! But not until I finished eating.

It was a shame my stomach had shrunk in the months that I had been eating only what was necessary to live. When I had finally forced myself to finish the last bit of broth Ayame came by and offered me seconds. I shook my head no. She had even tried refilling my class of water but I had told her no to that too. I didn't want to wash away this wonderful taste.

"Can I get you anything else then?" She questioned, taking the bowl away.

"Actually Ayame-chan. I would really like to speak with the Chef who made this, to thank him personally. Do you think that would be possible?" I gave her my biggest smile and looked her in the eyes. I didn't have the best social skills, but I wasn't totally unfamiliar to talking to people.

"Um…" She seemed a bit shocked at my eye color, as most people were, but she recovered very nicely. "Let me go check. I'll be right back."

"Thank you" I replied sincerely as I eyed the clock impatiently. Sitting there I watched the minutes tick by. The taste of pork ramen lingering in my mouth. The memory of the taste of the ramen was still so fresh in my mind. I'm sure that if I could have gotten away with licking the bowl, I would have. After what seemed like hours but was closer to 10 minutes she finally returned.

"Sorry for the wait!" she chimed. "He said there was no thanks necessary and to have a safe trip home." She dashed off once again before I could say anything. So was that it? Should I just accept his gift and go home. Fear began whelming up inside me. What if I wouldn't be able to taste anything again? If I had to go back to having a tasteless life, what would I do? I know I said I wanted to thank him but really, I wanted to know what he did to make it his food so...wonderful. What made his food so different from the others I have tried? I had to know. I could not go back to being unable taste. Not since now I knew I could again.

I sat there contemplating of my options. I could hop across the bar, force my way into his kitchen. But that would be rude and probably not the best way to ask for a favor. Maybe I could work here. Although I specialized in pastries, I knew how to work in all the positions in a kitchen. I wasn't as good as Neji, but then again, I didn't have to be. This wasn't my families restaurant, and this chef wasn't my father. I had to try. Ayame came by again and I couldn't help but think how nimble and swift she was at her job.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but we are closing shop soon." She gave off that 'you don't have to go home but you can't stay here' vibe. I looked around feeling a bit embarrassed that I had been the only one left in the shop. Realization hit that I was probably keeping these workers from closing down early. Doubt began plaguing me. Maybe I should just go home. Maybe I could come back later today instead. It was pretty late and it's not like they could interview me right now. And even if they did hire me, what if I mess up like I always do? I don't know…

"Ma'am?" Ayame asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry! You are right. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Grudgingly I pulled my coat jacket from off the chair. It was not dry but it no longer dripped along the floor. I sighed, feeling a bit dejected at the way things turned out. The rain had all but stopped outside but the wind continued to blow against the doors. If I could just seem him for a moment…

"Pss…" Ayame leaned over the bar trying to act inconspicuous but there didn't seem to be much of a point since we were the only ones in here. "I know I'm not supposed to do this but…he always leaves here at 3' o Clock on the dot." I glanced up at the clock that read 2:25. That wasn't too long of a wait.

"Thank you." I replied sincerely, giving her a quick bow, before she walked away to finish wiping up some tables. She had been really kind tonight and I really needed that. I pulled out a hundred dollar bill from my wallet and placed it under my water glass before stepping out into the cold. The wind slapped me in the face with water from the nearby puddle. Hugging my jacket closer I looked around for something to stand under while I waited for the store to close. Nothing but an overhead from another building, but it would have to do. I reflected that I should have probably wore a heavier jacket today, but it was warm enough this morning that I didn't think I would need one. Hopefully this would be the last cold storm of the season. Ayame left the shop soon after I did and she waved briefly before walking in the opposite direction. Glancing down at my watch it read 2:45. Only 15 minutes left. Leaning against the wall, I decided to squat instead of stand. It had been a long day at work and although it made more sense that I would be used to standing up for long hours, I never was able to get used to it. I blew on my hands to give them some warmth but it didn't do much good. Sitting there looking at the waning moon, I could not help but wish the sun would come out sooner. To others I'm sure I looked like a stalker, waiting outside in the freezing cold at 3 o clock in the morning, but I just had to talk to him. I had to thank him. I had to know how he cooked….There!

He came out dressed in an orange hoodie as he bent over the door frame to lock the doors. I stood up, my legs stiff from waiting out in the cold, as he turned his back toward me unaware of my presence. My feet sloshed thru the cold puddles, my heart quickened in anxiety. I tried going over what I was going to say to him in my head.

"Excuse me, sir" I reached my hand out to touch his shoulder and I could feel him physically jump from my presence. He turned around, his figure looming over me making it difficult to see his face. Suddenly I lost my nerves.

"S-sorry to bother you so l-late I j-just." I swallowed trying to calm myself. "I just wanted to say t-thank you for the meal." I gave a deep bow that allowed me to not look into his eyes. "I can not express how happy it made me to be able to taste something again." The tears began flowing from my eyes at the gratitude I felt. "Please, teach me how to make delicious food again!"

"Hinata, what are you talking about? Everyone knows you make the best desserts in town" He replied without missing a beat.

"I did, but not anymore. Not since…" Did he just call me Hinata? I don't recall giving my name to anyone tonight. I looked up, the words lost in my mouth as I recognized the face. It was a little bit older now, and he had a patch of stubble on his chin, but his eyes were still the clear blue that I remembered.

"Not since what?" I saw the words leaving his mouth but they didn't quite match what he was saying. Was he really here?

"N-Naruto-kun?" I stuttered still in shock over my discovery. Glancing back at the restaurant I turned to him not believing he was here. After all that time spent looking for him and he was here the whole time.

"The one and only!" He gave a cheeky smile that I found hard not to return. I'm sure I stood there for a quite a while with a dumb expression on my face. "Hello. Earth to Hinata." I snapped out of my daze, not fully understanding everything. Did he know it was me the whole time I sat there? Why didn't he come and say hello. Was he trying to avoid me? Quickly I wiped the tears off my face.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I was just… I mean I can not believe that… What I was trying to say was…." What was I trying to say? What was I doing? Standing here muttering unintelligible things. He always had that effect on me thou. The way he made things muddled in my head and weak in my knees. I heard him sigh a little bit impatiently as he rubbed his head in a nervous manner.

"Well nothing's going to change standing out here in the cold. Here," He unzipped his hoodie and placed it around my shoulders. "You look like you're freezing." I was feeling cold but that had changed the instant I recognized who he was.

"But you'll be cold!" I said in a way of protest but he just shook his head.

"Nah, it takes more than a bit of wind to make me cold." Gratefully I thanked him as I zipped up the jacket, his body heat still lingering in it. "Let's talk for a bit and catch up. My place is close to here. It may not be much but it beats being outside." I thought for a bit about what he was suggesting. A man inviting a women to his place at 3 in the morning. Was he implying more than just simply catching up? I could not imagine it. Naruto was always a friendly person.

"Er…wait…that didn't come out right…I just meant…" It was funny watching him being on the stuttering end. Was that a small blush across his face too?

"It is okay, Naruto-kun. I know what you mean. That sounds like a great idea." It's not like I had anything else to do anyways.

"It's this way." He said evenly, as he lead the way. He was not lying when he said it was close by. We had hardly walked two blocks when we arrived. I looked at him, confusion placed upon my brow.

"I thought you said we were going to your place." I said questioningly. I know he said that, but we were standing in front of my apartment complex.

"We are. It's on the top floor." The top floor? It that why I never saw him? I stayed on the third floor. "Watch your step," he pointed to the slippery stairs the spiraled up the complex. Five flights of stairs later we were in front of his door. "Here we are," He unlocked his door and swung it open. Nervously I followed him in, as he turned on the lights around his place. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but it wasn't what I saw. Just like the restaurant, it felt cozy and welcoming. Pictures hung up everywhere, little Uzumaki swirls dotting the corners. A home.

"You're place is very nice," I commented taking off my outside shoes and putting on the guest slippers.

"Isn't it? My Godfather helped me decorate it." I could only nod at his statement. Glancing around a bit I took interest in his photos. Here's one with some friends from Culinary school, and here's one with him and his Godfather. This one is with him in front of the Ramen shop when he was younger. Was that Ayame in there too? Probably. Here was one with the Ramen shop redecorated and Naruto was older, but younger than his is now…

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, "Some hot chocolate maybe?" I shook my head no. I was still full from dinner, but more than that I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to enjoy it. I wouldn't want to be rude and take the offer and have to force myself to drink it.

"Oh here!" I said whipping off his jacket and handing it to him. "Thank you, it was very warm,"

"No problem," He gave one of his grins again and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. He put the jacket away as I sat at the bar, not wanting to get his couch wet. "So whatcha been up to lately? I heard you were working at your families place." I felt a little bit miffed that he knew where I was at but I had no idea he was even in town. But there was no point in dwelling on that now. He pulled up a seat next to me.

"I was," I confessed downheartedly, "until today."

"What?! No way! Don't tell me that cousin of yours is bullying you again."

"Neji-ni-san? No, nothing like that."" I put my hands up as if they could protest the idea. "Now that I think about it, I had wanted to thank you for what you did back then."

"What I did? I didn't do anything." Softly I shook my head no.

"When you beat Neji-ni-san in the competition that day, he changed. We got along a lot bet and he even started helping me in his free time. When I didn't want to be a Sous chef, he help me convince Otou-san to be a patissier."

"Really? I had no idea. So how is he doing these days?" I froze up at the question, my fist unconsciously curling into balls.

"He um…He passed away not too long ago…" My eyes fell toward my hands as I recalled the painful memory.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Naruto replied, sincerity clear in his voice. We sat there quite for a moment letting the air get heavy. I didn't want things to end like this so I decided to break the silence.

"Naruto-kun, what have you been up to? I have not seen you since you suddenly left school."

"Ah well," I saw him get up and retrieve a bottle of wine from on top his refrigerator and two glasses from his cabinet. "As you can see, I've been working at the Ichiraku. I'm the head cook there. " He poured himself a glass and offered me some but I once again refused. "I didn't mean to leave school so suddenly, but some things happened and I ended up in charge of the shop." He took a small sip of the wine. "Not that I mind. I realized that I was happy just having my own little place, and it was the least I could do after all that Old Man Teguchi did for me." Bigger sip of wine.

"I wish I would have known" I chimed in, "I looked for you after you left. I did not even realize that so much had happened to you. I wish I could have been there for you, like you were for me."

"You're here now." I looked up at him then, my eyes reflected in his cerulean ones. I could feel my face turning red from my self-consciousness. My eyes subconsciously averted themselves. "So, what was it again that you were saying earlier? Something about tasting?"

That's right! I had completely forgotten about my purpose in approaching the Chef at hand. I wasn't even sure I still wanted to ask him. But I had to try…

"Naruto-kun, I have a confession to make..." I could tell he was listening intently. He nodded in a way that said 'go on'. "The reason why I approached you so suddenly was because…well…to tell the truth…I can not taste anything. I have not been able to for a while. At least until tonight. That was one of the reason I was fired. All my dishes turned out as a disaster. Please tell me, what did you do to make your food so… amazing? He sat quite for a while thinking.

"Hmm…I can't say that I do anything different than most…"He trailed off a bit. Suddenly he looked at me. "Hinata, what is your favorite memory with food?" He asked seriously. I thought about it for a while. If I had to be honest it was probably that time in culinary school when he found me in the kitchen. Should I tell him? It is a little bit embarrassing but what else did I have to lose.

"That would probably be when…you caught me cooking in the kitchen at school." He thought about it for a moment before suddenly disappearing in his kitchen. "Ah Ha" I heard him shout before reappearing, dough in hand. "Here you go." He pulled out a piece of parchment paper and place the dough on top of it.

"What is that for?" I questioned a bit skeptically

"For you. Well originally I was going to turn it into something else but you can have it instead."

"What do you want me to do with it? I told you already that I can not cook anymore, I have lost my touch."

"No you haven't Hinata, you just need a bit of motivation is all. Here." He handed me an apron that hung off of a cabinet. I looked anxiously between him and the dough. "Trust me. I'll be with you every step of the way." I nodded suddenly filled with courage. Taking off my jacket once again and replacing it the apron, I stepped over the sink to wash my hand. If I had to show him, then so be it. "Alright then tournant Uzumaki, I run a tight kitchen that leaves no room for mistakes. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" He said giving off a fake salute. "And what will we be making?" He knew what I was making otherwise he would not have gotten the dough. Maybe this was part of his plan, but I decided to follow along anyways.

"We are making Cinnamon Rolls so first thing I need is flour and butter."

"Coming right up," He said gathering the ingredients swiftly. Moving over to the dough, I peeled it off the parchment and felt it in my hand. It was good dough, not under proofed, not over proofed , just right. I hadn't made this dish in such a long time, the memories of it started flashing back to me.

Naruto came back then with the requested ingredients. I sent him off to melt the butter as I got to work rolling the dough. Bit of flour here and there. No too thick on this end. Again. I balled it up and rolled it out again. Better, now.

"Butter?" Naruto handed it to me along with a brush to spread it all over the dough.

"Next up is sugar and cinnamon, fresh if you have it." He bounded off as I painted the dough with the butter as if were a canvas. Even and smooth, just like mother used to make it. She used to make it every year for my birthday until she passed away. That year that Naruto found me in the kitchen I had a taste for nostalgia. He had helped me make it then, just like now…

"Sugar and Cinnamon, freshly ground." Naruto smoothly said handing it to me. I flashed him a smile as I grabbed it handing him the butter.

"Now it's time to butter the pan, not too much though. There should be just enough." I heard a 'Roger that' as he went to complete the task. I started sprinkling the spices, making sure everything was nice and even. Pinch more here. And done. Time to roll it up. My muscles moved, remembering the steps. Pinch the ends, roll the straight. I remember doing this over and over again, until I got it right. Back then, I was on my fifth batch when Naruto found me sweating over the table, molding the dough until I had it just right. We had not talked much before then, but we became good friends after that. At least I thought we were…

"Pan's done," He chirped bringing it over to my work space.

"Almost done here; just finishing up." I grabbed a knife from the nearby block and got to work cutting the dough. I measured them out. 12. Just enough for 6 each. I loved it when things came out evenly. I sprinkled some sugar over the pan before placing my rolls on top of it. I stepped back to admire the work.

"I forgot to set the oven!" I panicked as I thought about it. If I let them sit out too long the dough would warm and rise.

"Already taken care of," Came the reply as Naruto took the pan and placed them in the oven.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," I really meant it. He gave me a sweet smile in return.

"What next?" He asked as we patiently waited for the rolls. "Next up I need butter, brown sugar, salt, milk, vanilla, and powdered sugar. Do you have all that?"

"Um…let me check," I vaguely heard him calling off the list of ingredients as he found them. "Uh oh," He placed everything on the counter. Almost everything. "Sorry, my milk was expired. I go to the store right now and get some."

"No!" I said too loudly but the reminder of Neji's death popped in my head. "I mean… here," I handed him the keys to my apartment. "If you go down two floors, the first door on the right is my apartment. Just grab the milk from my fridge." I could see realization hit him as he understood why I was so confused when we came here. He gave a hearty laugh

"Be right back then," He yelled as he rushed out the door before I could say another word. I hope he would not think my place is too strange... Alright then, time to turn my attention to the icing. First the butter, melt it over a saucepan. Make sure the fire isn't too hot or it will burn. Next up, add brown sugar and a pinch of salt. Stir. Keep stirring. Naruto came in then with the milk in hand.

"Perfect timing!" I called out. I could hear him taking off his shoes. He casually walked over and put the milk on the counter. "Here, keep stirring" I handed him the wooden spoon, our fingers touching for a moment. The heat rushed up to my face, I am sure turning it a bright shade of red.

"I've got it," Naruto said smoothly, and for a moment I was jealous of how he was able to stay so calm when I became so nervous. "What's next?" He asked. Oh yes. The milk. I took it off the counter and poured it into my solution. Heat off, add vanilla. Then just wait for it to cool. I glanced at the clock. Still another 20 minutes to go.

"Do you mind if I put the milk in the fridge?" Naruto was already sitting down, finishing up his glass of wine.

"No, go ahead." He put his glass down and gave a relaxing sigh. I stood up over the counter too anxious to sit down. I could feel his eyes looking me over and self-consciously began cleaning up the counter. I glanced up at him, his head on his hands propped up by his elbows. I moved over to work on the dishes. Smiling a bit, I wondered if this is what it felt like to be in a relationship. After dedicating so much time in the kitchen, it wasn't a surprise that I hadn't really dated anyone even though I had just turned 25. If every day could be like this moment, I wouldn't mind being in one.

10 minutes went by and the smell of the cinnamon rolls started to fill the air. I added the powdered sugar to complete my caramel frosting and sat down next to Naruto to wait for the rolls to finish. There were still things I wanted to talk to him about but I didn't want to ruin the mood. I wasn't really sure if Naruto's plan was going to work, but before things finally finish up, there were still something bothering me, and I had to find the answer.

"Naruto-kun?" I started a bit weakly.

"Hmm…" He replied dreamily. Was he drunk or just sleepy? I couldn't tell.

"How did you know I worked at my family's restaurant?" His eyes opened up at my question.

"A friend of mine had stopped by the shop one day after eating at your family's place. Sasuke Uchiha. You remember him don't you?" I nodded. It was his picture that I saw on the way in here, "He told me that you were working there."

"Did he also say I have the best desserts in town?" I remember Sasuke being more of a guy who often kept his opinions to himself.

"Nah, that's just a given. Even if you can't taste anything there's no way anything that you make can taste bad." I didn't know for sure if that was certainly looked bad. But all that had mattered for the longest time was my family's opinion. Their high standards a constant reminder of what I should strive for.

"When you saw me earlier, why not say anything to me? You probably do not know but…I…I have been looking for you! You inspired me to pursue my dream and I did not even thank you. And then you left so suddenly... I thought...thought that you were…" I couldn't bring myself to finish thinking that train of thought. He was here the whole time, right in front of me. I felt so foolish worrying about him all this time and it didn't even seem like he cared. Tears stung the edge of my eyes, as I tried desperately to fight them back. Even though we had a good thing going right now, I had to go and cry. He probably would not want to talk to me after this…

"Hinata…" His eyes showed a painful expression. "I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't trying to hurt you I just felt…well...embarrassed." He rubbed his head nervously. I did not understand. Why would he feel embarrassed?

"Back in school I used to go around saying that I would be the best Executive Chef in the world. I kept believe that I could even after I became in charge of the shop. I took class where I could and tried to pay off some of my debt from school. But after a few years past and I really hadn't gone anywhere, I became satisfied just to have my own little place. And then after I had heard about how famous you were, I thought that if you saw me now you would be disappointed in the person I had become."

"Naruto-kun, there's no way I could ever be disappointed in you. I always thought you had the best skills in the whole school. But it doesn't matter to me if you're an Executive Chef or if you are in charge of a ramen shop, I'm happy if you're happy." His arms were around me then in a sudden embrace, his warmth surrounding my body. My face became red from the physical contact as I returned the hug.

"I missed you, Hinata. You always know just what to say." I could feel his blonde hair ticking my ears, his warm breath on my neck.

"I missed you, Naruto-kun, more than…" The timer for the rolls cut me off midsentence. We broke apart from our tender moment as I hurried over to get the rolls out of the oven. My face was still warm from his presence. Finding the pot holders, I opened the oven door and removed the tender mounds inside. The smell of cinnamon filled the air as I laid them on the counter to cool.

"Mmmm…" Naruto purred, his lean body was suddenly next to mine. "They look a lot better than the last batch we made together."

"As they should. I have my reputation as the best dessert maker in town on the line." He gave a chuckle at our new found inside joke.

"Can I eat them?" He always was a little on the impatient side.

"Not yet. Almost. I have to add the finishing touch." I grabbed the pan of frosting and generously began pouring it over the rolls. I found myself talking to them, each one filling me with a small sense of pride that I had too easily forgotten. "There." I put the pan back down and admired my work again. Making desserts was another kind of art, and they looked almost too beautiful to eat. Satisfied at them I turned to Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I had forgotten how much fun it can be to cook and how everything you make helps you create more bonds. I'm still not sure it will cure my problem but I had a great time making them."

"Of course you'll be able to taste again. I guarantee it." He pulled out a vial from on top of his seasoning cabinet. "This secret ingredient will ensure that." Secret ingredient? He didn't mention that before… "Now close your eyes." Close my eyes? Oh. He didn't want me to see what the ingredient was. That makes sense. I closed my eyes tight, feeling a little silly doing this, but I trusted Naruto. "Now imagine what they taste like. The warm cinnamon filled bread, the melted butter between the layers, the sweet caramel sauce…" Suddenly I could taste it. I could almost feel the sticky caramel icing on my lips. It was sweet and warm and…Warm?! I opened my eyes to see Naruto's staring back at me. His lips on my lips, the caramel frosting stretching thin between us as I pulled away. Naruto gave a good laugh as he licked his lips. He always was a prankster.

"So how does it taste?" I put my hand over my mouth. My tongue rubbed over my lips out of habit.

"It's…good." I whispered in disbelief. Naruto really did have the magic touch when it came to food.

"And how was the frosting." I thought I had just answered that. Reflecting on what he said it made me laugh.

"That was good too." He smiled back at me giving off one of his good natured grins. I was too preoccupied with being able to taste again that I didn't have the energy to focus on my first kiss. I'm sure there would be many more to come after this.

"So, let's dig in!" He pulled apart one of the rolls, its' soft sides sticking to its' neighbors. He handed it to me before taking one for himself. We stood there devouring the rolls I had put my heart and soul into. Their taste bringing me back to a time I had forgotten. For once, I wasn't afraid. I felt happier than I had in a long, long time.

"Oh yeah, what were you going to say earlier?" Naruto asked his mouth fill with bread. I grabbed the milk out the fridge and poured him a cup. He gave me a thankful look. I poured myself a small cup and sat down as he sat down beside me.

"It doesn't matter now." It really didn't. Because we were both here; and that was what was really important.

"Well…Since you don't have a job right now, did you want to work at my place? It doesn't pay the best but everyday I'm happy." I thought about his offer. As much as I loved making desserts, perhaps a change of pace couldn't hurt. Besides, I think I enjoy making them more at home.

"That sounds great, Naruto-kun. I would love to." The smile he gave me lit up the room.

"I would love for you, too." He replied softly. We sat there for hours not saying much but just enjoying the sunrise. Some things were more than words can describe and the bond between us was one of them.


End file.
